Chaos in a Crop Top
by Momolovesanime
Summary: There are two things you need to know if you ever want to be able to handle the Vongola Family. One: Never ever touch Reborn's fedora. And two, the most important rule: Stay away from that crazy chick Spanner is related to.
1. The Half-Russian Menace

Yuni wasn't the only girl who got drugged by Byakuran in the future. I was there too; you just didn't see me because I was in the back making shit for Byakuran. You see, he wouldn't have drugged me if it wasn't for my severe ADHD. I couldn't sit still long enough to work for him, so obviously drugging me was the answer. And yes, the sarcasm was intended. Why did he want me, you ask? I'm a fucking genius, that's why.

No literally, I was born a genius. I built a hover board when I was six, and I accidentally blew up my house at my eight birthday party because my little brother didn't get me the uranium I really wanted. But don't worry! We got out in time, and my mom and brother weren't hurt. I had some minor burns, but it wasn't anything serious.

I was born in tiny farming town in Italy by my mother, Elizabeth who was British but moved to Italy, and my father Ivan who was Russian and fell deeply in love with my mom. I got my mom's bright orange hair and my dad's dark green eyes, but the genius was all my own. But my parents never married, and that was extremely taboo in my small little town. So, my dad packed up and left for Russia. My mom married soon after he left to her real love, my step-dad, Dante. And when I was four, they had my little brother. Well, technically half-brother.

We were a really close family. My mom and step dad never argued and though my little brother could be a hassle at times, we loved each other.

My brother and I did everything together. Even when he could only crawl, I was teaching him how batteries and light switches worked. I would build him little robots to play with while I went to school. He was a little genius himself, too. But obviously, not of my caliber. He learned it all from me and I was a very proud teacher.

Even though my brother's name was officially Francisco, we called him Spanner because that was his first word. Mom was really mad at me for that because when he first started talking, all I would talk about was tools and he just happened to pick up on the spanner. I thought it was the coolest thing ever and just started calling him that.

When I was seven, we got our cat and tried to turn him into a goat with science, but my mom found out and grounded us. We set up our _Secret Lab_ in the tool shed so we could break things and cause mini-explosions without getting the house dirty. I built a little machine that made wrench-shaped lollipops so we could have sweets whenever we wanted. I picked some strawberries from the garden and put them in the machine for fuel, and voila! Strawberry flavored lollipop.

"Eating sugar keeps your brain working efficiently!" I told Spanner.

He stared at me with eyes full of awe as I handed him one. "I'll remember, Ciro!" he promised.

"Good!" I said, rustling with his unkempt, curly blonde hair.

He called me Ciro because he couldn't pronounce my real name, Christiana, just yet.

But, our happy times didn't last long.

* * *

I remember the day he came back more clearly than most days of my life. Spanner and I were in the Secret Lab when my real dad arrived. It was two weeks after my eighth birthday and Spanner was only four at the time.

I heard screaming and yelling coming from the house and told Spanner to stay back in case something was wrong.

I walked in to a horrible scene. My step-dad was lying dead on the floor with a bullet through his brain and my mom was kneeling over him, weeping uncontrollably.

"Mom...?" I asked, terrified.

She looked up at me with panicked eyes. "Go," she said. "Go! Run away!"

"Why...?" I asked, shakily, taking a step towards her.

"Just run, Christiana!" she shrieked.

"Is this her?" asked an unfamiliar voice with a strange accent. "Our daughter?"

I whirled around and saw my eyes staring back at me. It was my father.

"How dare you betray me!" he yelled at my mother. "This is what you deserve!"

I backed away from him and tried to find another way out of the house.

"Come with me, girl," he said, holding out his hand. "Or I kill your mother too."

"No!" she screamed.

"Mom!" I yelled as the man grabbed my hand.

"We go now!" he shouted, dragging me out the door.

Just as we got outside, I saw Spanner running towards us.

"Ciro!" he yelled. "Ciro! What's going on?"

"Who's this?" he demanded to know. "Is this her child with that stupid man?"

"Don't kill him!" I screamed, struggling out of his grip and running towards him. I put my hands on Spanner's shoulders and said, "Everything's going to be fine, ok? Just go back inside and-"

But my voice was cut short by the man grabbing my neck and dragging me back.

"Ciro!" he screamed, running after us.

"Don't follow!" my dad yelled back at him.

And that was the last time I saw Spanner. My dad and I jumped on a plane and he took me to Russia, where I'd spend the rest of my youth growing up in the Russian mob. (Yeah, I had to learn Russian.)

My dad wasn't a particularly important man to the mob, in fact, I was probably more important than him. He was just another gunman going on assassination jobs while I designed new guns and explosives for the top dogs.

I thought my dad was a terrible person at first, but he later turned out to be a cool guy. He wasn't an awful father. I actually quite enjoyed his presence, but I really missed my old family.

When I was twelve, I decided to do some digging on my family back in Italy. I found out that my mom died soon after the incident and Spanner went to go live with my grandpa who just so happened to be a mechanic nearby.

"At least he's with grandpa..." I told myself. "He'll be happy there."

Even though we were worlds apart, Spanner and I both knew that we wanted each other's company. His was my little brother and apprentice. And Dad could do nothing to change the fact I didn't have my brother.

And that's when I started causing trouble! I built explosives and set them off in important people's houses just for fun. I started bribing the other people helping me build things with vodka not to say anything to my dad or the top dogs in the mob. I had so much fun being bad that I started pranking my own dad.

He got really mad every time I'd slip three shots of vodka into his morning coffee, but I'd just laugh it off and go back to building more toys for myself.

I eventually dyed most of my hair pink when I was fourteen and left the ends orange just for fun and because pink was (and still is) my favorite color.

And that was my life for the longest time. I continued to build and improve upon my designs for the Russian mob weapons, bribe my coworkers with vodka, and prank everyone around me and get away with it.

* * *

When I was about twenty, I met the devil in college. I hadn't gone to school the whole time I grew up with my dad because he saw it pointless since I was already ten times smarter than the adults around me. But I longed for more interesting things, so I applied for one of the most elite engineering academies and got a full ride.

I met Shoichi first. He was a freshman too, but I was a couple years older than him. My Japanese was minimal when I first started college, but by the second week, I was fluent. Shoichi and I had most of our classes together, but he was too socially awkward to befriend me at first. Of course, it didn't help that I was very intimidating as an engineer and really fucking hot. Any boy would shy away from me. But, towards the middle of the year, we became friends.

He found a way to laugh at my twisted sense of humor and cruel jokes directed towards him and basically any other human being. This shy ginger made the horrible mistake of introducing me to one of his other friends, Byakuran.

Byakuran was charming at first and I began to grow really attached to him and Shoichi. We three were almost inseparable. The only time we weren't together was when those two went off to play a stupid game they invented called Choice.

They never let me play, but I knew I'd get them back someday. One time, I moved all of Shoichi's furniture in his dorm exactly three centimeters to the left. He was so confused when he went to class that morning, I almost lost it and gave it away. And he just lived like that for three months until I told him! He made me by him dinner for a week just for that prank.

Byakuran thought my silly antics were hilarious, but every time I'd prank him, he never said anything negative. They just kept increasing in severity as I tried to provoke feelings from him, but he still never mentioned them.

But one day, I went too far.

I switched out all of the sweets in his dorm for spam and bread.

That call was the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life. He was absolutely furious and threatened to report all of my pranks to the school if I didn't give it all back. I was just happy to get a reaction out of him, so I gave it all back much to his relief.

Byakuran and Shoichi never seemed bothered by my severe ADHD. I never got medication, but even still, my constant ramblings and interrupting people (including myself) never bothered them. But it was always lingering in my every-changing mind. What if they were secretly bothered with me? What if they secretly thought I was annoying? They were the only two friends I had so I didn't know what I'd do without them. But since they never said anything, I never asked.

It would be easy to say I struggled focusing on my school work, but I can't. I absolutely loved it and tried my hardest to focus on everything the professor said, but sometimes I just could help to let my mind wander. College was easy as pie for me. I even had time to help out Shoichi and Bykauran when they were struggling.

But when college was over, that's when Byakuran started to change. It almost in the blink of an eye how fast the old Byakuran was gone. He began to get more and more isolated from the two of us, and eventually stopped answering our calls.

Shoichi was really worried about him, but I thought he'd be alright.

It has almost been a year since either of us had seen him. I was about to go back to Russia because the family my dad worked for offered me a new position as the head of the technology department when I got a call from Byakuran.

"Yo?" I said. "What's up?"

" _Hello, Christi-chan?_ " he asked. " _Do you wanna meet up for some coffee later today?_ "

"Sure," I said. "Is the other ginger coming? Want me to call him?"

" _No_ ," he said sternly, but quickly regained his usual cheery air. " _It'll just be the two of us!_ "

"You need to talk about something?" I asked.

" _You could say that..._ " he said, giggling. " _Well, see you at the usual place around six, is that ok?_ "

"Yeah, sure," I said, "I'll be there."

And when I got to the coffee shop, no one else was there. Not even people working there. That was my first red flag. Byakuran was sitting at one of the tables, waiting for me.

"Over here!" he said, waving me over.

I said down across from him in the booth and he smiled at me.

"It's been a long time," he said.

"Yep," I said, looking all around for another person. "Where is everyone...?"

"I got you a decaf latte, I hope that's ok," he said, dodging my question. "I know how you are with caffeine!"

"Thanks," I said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I took the cup into my hands and he just stared at me.

"Hello?" I asked. "Earth to Byakuran?"

"Oh, yes," he said, regaining his normal smile. "I would like to offer you a job."

"A job?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What would this job entail?" I asked. Bringing the cup closer to my lips.

He sat up, and put his elbows on the table. "I'm the boss of a mafia family, you see. I wanted to know if you would like to be the head of my Technology Division?"

"Sorry," I said, taking a sip of the coffee. "I already accepted a job back in Russia that's basically the same thing."

"You're taking my job," he said, narrowing his eyes as his voice became lower. "Whether you like it or not."

I felt something cold start to spread through my body.

"This is only a precaution," he said, smiling cheerily again. "You're rather unpredictable, you see? I can't have you doing silly things to the rest of my staff, that would just be too bad, wouldn't it?"

And that's when I became a robot! I was part of the White Spell branch of the Millefiore, directly under Byakuran's command. He basically had me build whatever toy or weapon he wanted and I had to follow his orders because I physically couldn't disobey him. But inside, I absolutely hated him and what he was doing to the world. Shoichi eventually joined the family and became very important. But, I was stuck behind the scenes as practically a robot programmed to build whatever I was told too.

One day Byakuran approached me. "You have a brother, right?" I nodded. "I've asked him to join my family to be one of your subordinates, isn't that great, Christi-chan?"

"Spanner?" I asked. "He's coming here?"

"Yep!" he said. "Isn't it exciting? Brother and sister united after all this time! But, of course, you're not allowed to talk to him. He might have more influence on the drug I gave you, so talking to him is a no-no!"

"Of course, Byakuran-sama," I said.

But what I wanted to say was, "What the hell? I haven't seen my brother in twenty years and now you say I'm not allowed to talk to him?! You're a cruel, evil, despicable, detestable bastard and I really want to punch you in the face."

Spanner didn't even know I existed, yet he was a part of the Millefiore. He innovated most of the Moscas, but I out-built the King Mosca with my own Queen Mosca (a much bigger, deadlier, and more pink version of King Mosca) but Byakuran demolished the plans and the first prototype because he felt they were too dangerous even for his plans of taking over the world.

It was such a boring job. I really wished I could've taken my Russian mob job, but that was impossible with a man of towering ambitions like Byakuran. At least while I was working under him, the drug temporarily stopped my ADHD so I was more efficient with my work and made little to no chaos around the base. He really took the fun out my life.

But, since none of that Millefiore shit technically happened, I was back in Russia at the beautiful age of eighteen when I got my memories from the parallel world.

It took about a week's worth of yelling and pleading for my dad to let me go to Japan by myself. But he never did allow me so I snuck out and put my plane ticket on the mob's tab. They gave me the credit card to purchase the materials I needed for building shit, so the only lesson they need to learn is never give a rebellious eighteen-year-old girl a credit card.

I could take care of myself, I said to myself. I wanted to get to know these Vongolas that took over the Millefiore. They seemed cool, and since I was cool, I figured we'd make a pretty badass team. I couldn't fight very well, but I was very useful strategized and weapons expert.

So there I was, walking along the streets of Namimori, Japan when I saw the middle school I remembered the current boss attended. I almost laughed at the sorry place, but I walked in despite feeling very out of place at a middle school.

That's when I heard a deep voice behind me say, "Trespassers will be bitten to death."

* * *

(I do not own KHR or any of the characters. This was made for entertainment purposes and no copyright is intended.)


	2. A Bird and His Boy

"Bitten to death?" I asked, turning around. "Is that some sexual innuendo or something?"

"No," he replied monotonously. "It means get out, herbivore."

"Herbivore? But I love bacon..." I said, challenging him further. "I'm here to see someone, why should I 'get out'?"

"You don't have a visitor's pass," he said. "This is your last warning, get out."

"Hmm," I said, pretending to think about it. "No, I don't think I will. _Do svidaniya_!" 

All of a sudden, I could hear a bird singing. I looked all around and saw it land on the boy's shoulder. But, as my eyes fixed back at the boy, he had weapons out and was coming straight for me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, backing up. "Calm your tits, bro!"

"I told you to leave," he said a bit louder than before, swinging a tonfa at me.

I jumped back to dodged, but he passionately pursued.

"I leave and you chill?" I asked. "Truce?"

He stopped for a moment and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go," I said, walking the other way. "But I'll be back tomorrow. With a visitor's pass!"

He grunted and started for the building.

"Wait!" I said. "How does one get a visitor's pass?"

"Front office," he replied curtly.

"Thanks, bro! Catch ya later," I said, walking off the campus.

* * *

I returned the next, waltzing right through the front door during the school hours and up to the front desk. There was a young woman sitting there, typing away on a computer. She didn't look much older than me.

"I have an appointment to look at the school today," I said, lying through my teeth.

She looked up at me and figured I was lying. "You're Nichijou Daisuke?"

I almost laughed, but I didn't. "Yes, yes I am. Is that a problem?"

"May I see your current school ID?" she asked.

"I left it at home," I replied instantly. "Sorry."

She leaned forward. "How old are you?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be looking at a middle school?" she asked condescendingly.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a dead-end job already?" I retorted back caustically.

She gasped and looked horribly offended. She looked like she was about to say something, but scowled and took out a pen from her desk. She clicked it, glaring coldly at me as she signed a sticker that gave me the right to be there.

"You will be shadowing Yamamoto Takeshi from Class A," she hissed. "Have a nice day." She flashed a quick, meaningless smile and handed me my sticker.

"Sweet!" I said, sticking it on my chest. "Thanks."

 _Ok, first stop, find that bird boy!_ I thought as I walked away.

I really wanted to rub it in his face that I had a visitors pass and he couldn't chase me off campus again. As I started roaming about the campus, a woman with extremely large boobs approached me and eyed my chest. At first, I was a little confused, but then I remembered that the sticker was on my chest and she wasn't checking me out or anything.

"Where are you supposed to be?" she asked icily.

"Oh, I, um, I kinda got lost looking for Class A!" I replied innocently. "I'm supposed to be visiting there, but no one told me where it is!"

Her deep scowl softened and she pointed down the hallway. "Down the hall and up the stairs, first door on your left."

"Thank you!" I said, bowing.

She nodded. "Find me if you have any more questions. I'm Suzuki Adelheid, Head of the Liquidation Committee."

"I will," I said as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes and headed in the complete opposite direction.

"What the fuck is a Liquidation Committee anyway?" I muttered.

I found my way up to the roof of the school and found the boy from yesterday sleeping with the bird resting comfortably on his head.

"Aw…" I sounded, smiling. "Isn't that just adorable?"

I quietly walked over next to him and sat down. The bird opened its eyes and flew on to my leg. I almost squealed, it was so cute! As I pet its tiny head, it started chirping.

"Hibari! Hibari!" it chirped.

That's when the boy's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"What's up, slut?" I asked.

His head turned towards me almost robotically.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"I came to gloat," I said, standing up to be the same height as him. I pointed to my sticker and said, "Check it, bro. I have a visitor's pass so you can't boot me off this place again."

"We'll see about that," he said, pulling tonfa out of nowhere.

"I have to warn you!" I said, taking a step back. "I'm an elite assassin from Hungary! You do not want to force my hand!"

He got into a ready position and said, "We'll see who's stronger, herbivore."

"Ok, ok!" I said, putting my hands up. "You got me, I'm not an elite assassin from Hungary."

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"I'm the world's best engineer," I said.

"Oh?" he asked, smirking. "That's some big talk for a herbivore."

"Ok, seriously, bro," I said, narrowing my eyes. "What is up with you and this herbivore business? You know humans have to have protein derived from meat to stay healthy, so not everyone you meet is a herbivore. And then what do you call yourself? A carnivore, I'm presuming from how negatively you attribute others as herbivores… Humans can't be carnivores alone; they're omnivores by nature, unless chosen otherwise like vegans or vegetarians. So, therefore, you have no right to call yourself a carnivore because, really, who doesn't order the salad that comes with the entrée ever now and then?"

He stared at me coldly for a couple of seconds. "It's a metaphor. Herbivores are weaker than carnivores like myself."

"So what makes you a carnivore, then?" I asked. "There's always someone stronger."

He scoffed. "Weak herbivores like you wouldn't understand."

"Actually, I do," I said. "You're just an egotistically, selfish bastard who has a thing for cute animals even though he calls himself a carnivore and has a fit every time he doesn't get what he wants."

"Get out of my school," he said threateningly, holding up a tonfa.

"I have a visitor's pass."

He reached for my shirt, but I slapped his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I said. "That's cheating."

"Your hair isn't in compliance with the handbook, dye it or I will have to bite you to death," he said.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but I don't go to school here," I said. "So I don't have to obey your precious handbook."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Call me Ciro," I said. "And yours?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Why did you ask for my name?" I asked.

"So I know the name of the person I'm about to bite to death," he replied, smirking.

"Wait-"

"Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped, landing on my head. "Hibari! Hibari!"

Just then, a group of students walked out onto the roof.

"Yo, Hibari-san!" called one of them.

"Tch…" he said. "I detest crowds."

He jumped off the building. The bird flew away towards its master.

"Well," I said, leaning over the railing to see him land on his feet and walk away unharmed. "That was a pleasant encounter!"

I turned around and looked at the people who had just come on the roof.

"Do you know where Class A is?" I asked.

"Where're in Class A," said the boy who spoke before. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm shadowing someone today," I said. "Do any of you know where I can find Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Call me Yamamoto," he said, smiling warmly. "Are you… Nichijou Daisuke…?"

"Nope," I said. "But that's what my visit name is under."

"Oh… Well, welcome to Nami Middle!" he said. "These are my friends."

He stepped out of the way and gestured to the group of three. There was a brown headed boy who introduced himself as Tsuna, a sliver haired boy who was called Gokudera, and a red headed boy named Enma.

I threw them all a peace sign and said, "Yo. The name's Ciro. Nice to meet you."

"Did you bring a lunch?" he asked. "It's lunch time right now."

"Nope," I said. "But I'm not hungry."

"Well, ok then," he said as the rest sat down and began eating.

"So where did you come from, Ciro-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Russia," I replied. "But you can drop the – _san_ , it's weird."

"Russia?" Gokudera asked. "What were you doing there?"

"Building shit for the Russian mob," I replied honestly.

They all burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. "I'm telling the truth."

"You're a part of the Russian mob?" Gokudera asked. "Puh-lease. You're just a girl."

"With an IQ of 143, I might add," I supplied.

Their mouths all dropped to the floor. That's when a fedora-wearing baby came out of nowhere and dropped on Tsuna's head.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said. "Ciaossu! I'm Reborn."

"Yo," I said. "Ciro."

"You said you were in the Russian mob?" he asked. "Which one?"

"We're not a very big group," I said. "But it's called the _Viselitsa_."

"Ah," he said. "And do you know who we are?"

I nodded. "The Vongola, right?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "Yes. So why were you sent here? To eliminate Tsuna?"

I laughed. "I wasn't sent here," I said. "I came here by choice so that I could work for you!"

"Work for me?" Tsuna asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I saw what you did in the Future and thought you were pretty cool," I said. "You defeated the guy who was controlling me so I thought I'd do you a solid and come work for you instead."

"You worked for Byakuran?!" Tsuna asked. "But I never saw you in the Future!"

"Yeah!" Gokudera asked. "Juudaime's right! How do we know you're not lying?"

"Um, I'm kinda a blessing to humanity! You should be begging for me to join you," I said. "And if you find that ginger, -well not you Enma, the other one- I'm sure he'll vouch for me."

"You mean Irie?" Reborn asked.

I nodded.

"Well, isn't Byakuran here still?" Enma asked. "He's still in the hospital, I think."

I narrowed my eyes. "I never want to see that damn bastard's face ever again!" I yelled.

"But he's cool now!" Yamamoto said. "He saved me."

"I don't fucking care," I spat. "If I ever see his face, I swear, I'm gonna shove a grenade up his ass!" They all burst out laughing, but I looked them dead in the eye and said, "I'm quite serious."

"I believe you," Reborn said.

"What did he do to you?" Tsuna asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "If you were stoned so hard that you had to follow some douche's orders for, like, two years and you weren't allowed to see your little brother during that time, what would you think of the guy?"

"I see…" Tsuna said awkwardly.

"You have a brother?" Yamamoto asked. "What's his name?"

"Spanner," I said. "I think you guys know him."

"SPANNER?!" they all said. "You two are related?!"

I nodded my head. "Isn't it obvious where he got his amateur mechanic skills?"

"Amateur?" Reborn asked. "He's the Vongola's best mechanic, besides Irie."

I laughed. "Honey, your mind is gonna blow when I show you what I can do."

"Spanner built the King Mosca, how can you top that…?" Tsuna asked.

"Hand me your lunch box and I'll make it into an automatic sniper rifle."

The bell rang.

"Oh well, I guess that's gonna have to wait," I said, standing up. I pulled a lollipop out of my shirt pocket and stuck it in my mouth. All four of them got up and started heading back inside, and Reborn completely disappeared. "So," I said. "What's that bird boy's problem?"

"Oh, Hibari-San?" Tsuna asked. He suddenly shivered. "He's terrifying."

"Yeah, I wouldn't bother trying to talk to him," Yamamoto said. "He's mean."

Enma nodded in agreement.

My eyes blazed with confidence. "I'm gonna make him my bitch," I declared.

All three of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"Good luck with that...?" Tsuna said, not really sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Where does he live? I want to stalk him," I asked.

"I don't really know..." Yamamoto said. "To be honest, I don't really know anything about him either."

"I really wouldn't recommend that, Ciro-san," Tsuna warned. "He really hates people."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" I asked him. "I said I'm going to stalk him so that's what I'll do."

"Don't talk to Juudaime like that!" Gokudera said angrily.

"I'll do what I please," I said. "Plus, I am older than you, so... Respect your elders!"

He scowled at me and I stuck out my tongue childishly, after removing my lollipop. He looked like he was about ready to throw down right there, but Tsuna just looked at him and he quieted down.

"Whoa..." I let out involuntarily.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked as he opened the door to the classroom.

"Nothing..." I said.

I don't know what it was, but this little fetus of a boy, Tsuna, could calm down a hothead with just one look. I don't know if the silver tiger was a pansy or if it was loyalty, but there was a glimmer in that boy's eye that intrigued me.

I introduced myself to the teacher and say in on their afternoon classes. They were boring and stupid as hell, but I muddled through somehow, trying to think of the best way to stalk the bird boy. Finally, when the day was over, I skipped out as soon as possible and went to find the bird boy's whereabouts and home dwelling. He was walking along one of the hallways and went into a club room. I stayed a little ways down the hall as more people with extremely awful haircuts walked in after him.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly. It was the silver tiger who had tapped me, accompanied by Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"How did you like it here?" Yamamoto asked me with a smile.

"Great, great..." I said, turning back around to keep my eyes on the club room. "Hey, what time does the Disciplinary Committee meeting get out?"

Tsuna laughed and said, "You aren't serious about stalking him, are you?"

I turned back and looked him dead in the eye. "My target is locked on," I seriously. "And once I have locked on a target, they never return alive." All three of them took a healthy step back, but I laughed it off and said, "I'm just teasing. Grow a pair, will ya?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto both laughed nervously, but the silver tiger clenched his fist, grit his teeth, and looked like he was trying very hard not to hit me.

I turned back around to watch the club room. "But seriously, do any of you know when they get out?"

"I think somewhere around six," Tsuna replied. "But Hibari stays later."

"Why?" I asked, turning back. "And wait, hold the phone. What the fuck are they doing in a meeting for three fucking hours?! How much discipline can these idiots discuss?!"

"Who knows?" Yamamoto laughed.

"That guy takes his job way to seriously. He thinks he's protecting the school," the silver tiger supplied. "I don't know from what, but I don't think he ever leaves this place. Hell, he portably even sleeps here."

"Interesting..." I said, forming a smirk as I slowly turned back to the club room. "Ok, you can leave my presence now."

"What-"

"Bye!" I waved to them.

So they left me with insipid looks on their faces.

I waited till they all left the club room to start following him. I tailed him for around an hour after the meeting was over as he just walked around the school. He literally didn't do anything besides walk around on patrol with his cute bird on his shoulder. As I followed him onto the roof, he got a phone call.

"Yes?" he said after he picked up. "Ok. I'm leaving now."

As he walked towards me, I looked around for anywhere to hide, but there wasn't, so I figured I'd just give myself up.

"Yo!" I said, throwing him a peace sign. "Want a lollipop?"

"What are you doing here after school hours?" he demanded.

"Stalking you. So is that a yes or a no to the lollipop...?" I asked, holding out one for him.

He slapped it out of my hand and said, "Leave immediately before I bite you to death."

"Hey!" I said, scowling, picking it back up. "You could've said no!"

He pushed his way past me down the stairs and I followed after him.

"Where are ya heading?" I asked, right behind his ear.

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the stairs. I accidentally bumped into him, but he stayed still as a rock.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"You are annoying me," he said, looking back with a death glare so powerful, I almost was afraid.

"Good, 'cause I was afraid you were getting the wrong impression of me!" I smiled mischievously.

He started walking down the stairs once again.

"So, what's your cute little bird's name?" I asked, following him again.

"If you don't stop irritating me, I will bite you to death," he threatened.

"You know, it really does sound like you're into some kinky shit. I suggest you get another catch phrase-"

He swung at my head without warned, but I dogged by ducking below.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, backing the hell up. "What the hell, man?"

"Leave, now," he persisted. "Or next time, I won't miss."

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Then I am not a threat," I said. "You have no need whatsoever to harm me."

"You're annoying me," he scoffed, continuing to walk down the stairs. "That's reason enough."

"Well, I can't help that," I replied, following him once more. "It's my DNA, you know, but you get what you get and you don't throw a fit."

He held up a tonfa directly in front of my face and said, "Leave now or I will kill you."

"Ooh, have you killed people before?" I asked, intrigued.

He hesitated before he said, "Yes."

"Liar."

"I can start," he said, letting his irritation show in his voice.

I smirked and gently lowered his weapon and said, "Have a lollipop. It'll turn your frown upside down, Mr. Bird Boy!"

He just stared at me for the longest time. It was actually quite awkward. He stared into my dark green eyes filled with rebellion and zeal as I stared into his dull blue ones full of mystery and confusion.

"What're you thinking?" I finally asked.

That's when he broke eye contact and started walking down the stairs again. "I was wondering why you're not afraid of me."

"Oh, that," I said, giggling. "I'm not afraid of anything. Oh, except for spiders. I fucking _hate_ those bastards."

"You should be afraid of me," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "'Cause you could kill me? Or beat me to a pulp?"

"Easily, herbivore," he said.

"I'm not afraid of pain, if that's what you're thinking," I said.

"Being paralyzed and being in pain are two very different things," he supplied.

"Oh, so you're going to paralyze me, then?"

"I might."

"You know, from what the others say, you're acting strange. They said you would beat me up the first instant I annoyed you, so what haven't you?" He stopped. "You see, Hibari Kyoya, I'm not afraid of you because you're not what you seem."

"And what do you think I am then?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"I don't know. Maybe a poor, lost soul with nothing better to do than scare innocent people and puff up his chest to convince himself that he's a big fish in the pond when he's really broken inside," I said.

"And why might you think that?"

I laughed. "I literally have no idea. I was just thinking out loud," I admitted. "Geez, I really had you going there, didn't I?"

He suddenly looked incredibly and burst into purple flames.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it!" I said, stepping back, a little bit afraid. "I was just messing with you!"

"You're going to be bitten to death," he said, lunging towards me with his tonfa full of fury.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit!_ I thought, running the opposite direction as fast as I could. _I pissed off the wrong carnivore!_

"How can I escape with my life?" I yelled back as I sprinted towards the nearest exit.

"You can't," he said, passionately pursuing me.

"I'll buy you frozen yogurt!" I offered. He didn't reply. "Ice cream?! Coffee? Dinner?!"

Suddenly he stopped running. I looked back, seeing that he stopped and skidded to a halt.

He laughed. "You're trying to bribe me with food to get me to stop attacking you? You're not even worth my time, herbivore."

That made me mad. I was about to say something, but when I looked back, he had disappeared.

"Damn," I said, feeling defeated. "Guess it's back to square-one..."

So I trudged back to my newly-rented apartment that I got for a dirt-cheap price due to my connections in the mob. It even had some furniture in it! I had a tiny twin bed in my room, a nightstand with a lamp, and that was it for my bedroom. The kitchen had appliances, a couple of paper plates and plastic utensils, no chairs or tables, but I did have a small couch and a tv in the living room where I could eat. I would definitely have to get a job since my income from the mob would undoubtedly be taken away now that I had run away. I still had a couple thousand left on my debit card to make this place more homey. I decided I would go shopping tomorrow for the things that I needed.

As I lied awake in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, not able to fall asleep.

That's when I sat up and gasped. "Oh my goodness!" I yelled. "Spanner!"

I looked at my watch and it said it was around midnight.

 _How the fuck could I forget my little brother?!_ I thought. _I have to go see him! But it's too late. He's definitely asleep... First thing in the morning, I will find him._

As soon as I one up in the morning, I put on clothes and waltzed out the door on a mission. Right as I was going down the stairs to get into the street, I heard some weird choking noises behind me. I looked back towards the apartments and saw Gokudera pointing at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Whoa!" I said. "Looks like we're neighbors!"

He didn't say a word, but his expression showed that he was not as excited as I was. He simply walked passed me and started for Namimori Middle. I caught up with him and said, "Hey, silver tiger, where does my brother live?"

"Your brother? How should I know?" he spat, annoyed. "And don't call me that, woman."

"Ok, how about this, I don't call you silver tiger if we both mutually agree that I am not a woman, alright?" I said.

He looked at me weirdly and said, "Ok, then what do I call you?"

"Ciro," I said. "Short, sweet, just like me."

He snickered. "You are neither of those things."

"I know," I said, "But the name is."

"Are you going to keep following me?" he asked. "You don't even go to our school."

"I am going to keep following you because I need to ask your friends where my brother is," I replied. "So it looks like we're stuck with each other."

He groaned.

"Oh, by the way, does Hibari always have a stick up his ass, or am I just special?"

"He always has a stick up his ass," he said. "Honestly, how are you even still standing?"

"He deemed me 'unworthy of being bitten to death'," I said. I raised my eyebrows a couple of times suggestively and smirked. "But you know, I wouldn't mind."

Gokudera looked horribly disgruntled and said, "You're disgusting..."

"He's hot, what can I say?" I admitted, shrugging.

"I'm going to ignore you now..." he said, walking a little faster.

I had to jog in order to keep up with him. I tried to make more conversation with him, but he refused to speak or even look in my direction.

Soon, we met up with a group of people. There was Enma, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and a bunch of others that I hadn't met yet. When I saw him from afar and smiled creepily and charged him like a bull, tackled him to the ground and yelled, "Hello! Where's my brother?"

I jumped up, unhurt and saw him twitch on the ground, as if he was dead.

No one knew what to say, but Gokudera looked like he was about ready to fight me again.

I helped Tsuna up and dusted him off. "Sorry, I just got really excited," I said.

"No, it's fine. I've had worse..." he said, laughing awkwardly.

"So do you know where my brother is?" I asked. "Anyone?"

"Oh, yeah, Spanner, right?" Tsuna asked. "He lives close to my house."

My eyes lit up and I almost leaped with excitement. "Where?!" I sang.

"Umm, I don't exactly know the address, but-"

"Can you take me?!" I asked. "Please?! I haven't seen him in, like, ten years!"

"We'd have to walk all the way back..." he hesitated. "I'd be late for school."

"Oh," I said, feeling disheartened.

Suddenly, Reborn dropped on his head out of nowhere. "Ciaossu."

"Agh, Reborn!" Tsuna said in surprise and pain.

"Tsuna, be a man. Take the girl to see her brother," Reborn said.

"Yeah, Tsuna," Yamamoto said. "We'll stall for you, don't worry."

"Really?!" I asked, looking back at Tsuna.

"Umm... I, uh, yeah!" he said, smiling.

I hugged him so tightly, I think I heard a couple of ribs pop.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed.

"We have to hurry," he said. "Or Hibari will know I'm late! Follow me."

Reborn jumped off his head and Tsuna started running the direction from which he came. I sprinted after him with butterflies filling up my stomach.

 _What if Spanner didn't recognize me? What if he was mad at me for never coming to visit? What if he hated me after all these years?!_ I thought, scaring myself.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind and tried to convince myself that he would be happy to see me.

When Tsuna arrived, I looked at the name plate on the house and saw that Spanner was staying with Shoichi.

"Oh my god..." I said. "Thank you, really. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"We can talk later, I have to get to class!" he said, running back towards school. "Good luck!"

I stared at the house, hesitating.

Right as I was about to approach the front door, Shoichi appeared and said, "I'm off, Mom!"

As he turned towards me after shutting the door, he nearly fainted at the sight of me.

"Ciro?! Is that you?!" he asked, running up to me.

I gave him a huge hug and said, "Long time, no see, Ginger!"

He laughed and said, "What're you doing here?"

"I came to Japan a couple days ago," I said. "Um... Is Spanner with you?"

"Yeah, he's staying with us," he said, looking back at his house. "But he's out right now..."

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"He went to the store to get some more parts for a robot we're building," Shoichi explained. "You're welcome to hang around till he gets back, but I really gotta go!"

"'Kay!" I said, waving goodbye as he ran off to school. "Be dangerous and take lots of chances!" I called after him. I heard him laugh up the road and then proceed to trip and fall on his face. "Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark..." He got up slowly and started running again.

I shrugged and started pacing back and forth along the sidewalk, waiting and waiting for my brother to come back.

After a couple of minutes, I heard something metal clang on the ground. I whirled around and saw him. His blond locks were like a curly nest rather than actual hair, and his eyes were the same nostalgic blue from my childhood. He sported a dirty white t-shirt and baggy cargo pants. He had some leftover soot on his chin and nose. He had dropped his bag of tricks and with his mouth wide open, he was staring at me.

My heart started racing. And for once, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ciro...?" he asked. "Is that you?"

* * *

(I do not own KHR or any of the characters. This was made for entertainment purposes and no copyright is intended.)


	3. New Allies

**Author's Note:**

 **I LITERALLY JUST REALIZED I NEVER POSTED THIS AND ITS BEEN WRITTEN FOR LIKE A YEAR. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

I nodded, feeling tears start to form in the ducts of my eyes. "It's me!" I chocked out of my tightened throat.

As my first tear slid down my face, we were both sprinting for each other's arms. My knees failed me and I collapsed onto the ground. So we just sat there in the street, holding each other while I cried. After a couple minutes, I wiped the tears of pure joy out of my eyes and said, "I swear, I'm not normally this pathetic!"

He laughed and said, "Where have you been all these years? How old are you now, I've lost count!"

"You're fourteen, so that must mean I'm eighteen, stupid," I said, smiling. "I've been in Russia with my dad the past ten years. I worked with him in one of the Russian mobs building shit for them. It was so much fun."

"Why did you never come visit me?" he asked. "I lived with granddad after mom died. He taught me how to be a mechanic!"

"Well, there goes all my hard work... I taught you how to be an mad scientist, but I guess you were corrupted," I joked. "We'll have to fix that." I smiled fiendishly at him.

He laughed and hugged me again. "I can't believe it's been ten years..."

"I know, right?" I said, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm a terrible sister for leaving you alone all that time!"

"No, it's really ok!" he assured me. "Well, kinda. I'm definitely gonna make you pay dearly for all those years, but now is not the time. Why did you come to Japan? Are you working for Vongola, too?"

"Well, not officially yet," I said. "But that is the plan, Span."

He smirked and said, "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Ha, like I need it!" I said, standing up.

"Do you live close?" he asked. "Can I stay with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's a really small apartment... I don't know if you'll fit. And plus, Ginger'll be sad if you leave."

"Yeah, but I want to stay with you!" he whined.

"Ask Ginger," I demanded, patting his head. "I don't want to kidnap you, but I will for today."

I smirked and picked him up fireman style and slumped him over my shoulder as he kicked and screamed for me to put him down.

"At least let me put my bag inside the house!" he whined.

"Fine," I said, letting him down.

He picked up his grocery bag and ran inside for a couple seconds before coming back out.

We spent the whole day catching up on our lives together. He was rather persistent in wanting to live with me, but I fervently declined.

"My house is just too small. It can't fit the both of us," I said. "Just stay with the ginger, I'm sure he'd love to have some guy company."

Spanner wasn't so happy to hear my decision, but he eventually accepted it.

* * *

I woke up the next day ready as ever to face the world. I had a shopping list planned out and a photo ID ready to apply for some jobs. My ideal job would be no job at all- wait. My ideal job would be to prank people all day long and get paid for it, but I don't think the TV show Punked was hiring at the time. So that got me thinking...

Where do I want to work?

I wasn't really talented at things like cooking or being nice to people, but I was fantastic at being a smart-ass and building things. So retail and food were definitely not a good choice for me. I didn't really have friends here my age, either, so I didn't have any connections. Part of me seriously thought about going back to Russia and trying to apologize to the mob, but they'd probably already have a hit out on me, so that was out, too. I needed something with low hours, high pay, little interaction with people, and something to occupy my hands.

Construction? Hardware/craft store? Game show host?

But none of those sounded right.

I cleared my mind and decided to go shopping first for everything that was absolutely necessary before I figured out a good job for me. I got some sheets, a comforter set, plates, silverware, groceries, candles, a trash can, shampoo and other bathroom necessities, and I even stopped by the hardware store to get some tools to play around with if I got bored. When I got home and set everything up, I felt exhausted.

"Adulting is hard..." I complained, slumping onto the couch.

I decided to call it a day, and find a job the next day.

* * *

I walked around the downtown area looking at all the various shops for places that would be fun to work at.

"Ooh! An arcade!" I said, looking at the sign for the local arcade. "Wait, no. I hate children."

There was a bunch of retail shops and fast food joints, but nothing really floated my boat.

But then, I spotted it from across the street.

"Yes..." I snickered evilly. "I shall work there!"

I ran across the street in front of a mint, brown and pink colored shop. I smiled as I opened the door, and saw the 'Now Hiring' sign in the window.

"Hello! Welcome to Sugar Daddy's Bakery!" greeted the young girl at the register.

I walked up to the counter where all of their delicious cakes and sweet treats were held back by a pain of glass.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" she asked.

"A job application, please," I said confidently, "...and a sugar cookie."

"Coming right up!" she said, picking out a freshly baked cookie with a pair of tongs and putting it into a little paper pouch with the logo of the bakery adorning it. "That'll be 300 yen, please."

She rung it up on the cash register as I gave her my coins. I snatched my cookie, and waited for her to return with the application.

"Here you go," she said, coming back with the form. "You can fill it out here if you want. The manager isn't doing anything so after you finish, you can do the interview then."

"Sweet!" I said. "Haha, get it? Bakery? Sweets?"

The girl forced a laugh, and went back to manning the register awkwardly.

I sat down at one of the tables, and started on the application.

Name, address, phone number, email, date of birth were all standard questions that I filled out with ease. Some of the more difficult ones were like this:

Have you ever been convicted of a felony? If so, what?

To be frank, I honestly didn't know what to put for that question, so I left it blank.

Or something like, School most recently attended?

I didn't really go to school in Russia so I just put the one I went to in the future timeline, and put that I didn't graduate.

I handed the completed application to the girl working the register, and she told me to follow her behind the counter into the little break room where the manager of the shop was.

"This is the applicant," the girl said, passing my application to him.

"Sit down, please," he said, motioning towards the chair across from him. He didn't look up because he was reading my application, but when he did, I almost laughed at his reaction. His eyes went wide, almost like he wasn't expecting me to be as colorful as the shop. "Ok, well, Christiana, why do you want to work here?"

"To be honest, I just really love sweets. I was looking for a job, and I almost died when I read the name of your shop, so I was like, why not?" I replied.

He nodded, trying not to stare at my hair. "So what are some of your weaknesses that I should be aware of?"

"I can be rude sometimes, and I get distracted really easily," I said. "But it's really not my fault. I have very bad ADHD."

"What job did you have before this, and why did you leave?" he asked.

"I worked to the Russian mob as an weapons engineer, and I left to find a new mob to work for that was close to my brother," I replied honestly.

The manager laughed. "That's hilarious."

"I'm quite serious, sir," I said with a deadpan expression. "I used to be an engineer for the Russian mob."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, alright then," he said stiffly. "What position are you applying for?"

"I'm a quick learner, so really whatever you guys need, I can do," I said.

"And, uh, what salary are you hoping to make?" he asked.

"Well, nothing can beat my old job, but above minimum wage would be super," I said. "And I'm not going to school or anything, so I can work full time, too."

He nodded and asked, "Anything else you would like me to know about you?"

"Um..." I said. "My favorite color is pink."

He looked confused. "Is that all?"

I nodded.

"Well, Christiana, that hiring sign has been out for months, and no one else has applied for the job, so I'm going to just hire you now," he said. "When can you start?"

I smiled. "Really, anytime you need me to start," I said. "And thank you for this job!"

He shook my hand, and said, "You're welcome. I'll see you on Monday at nine AM, ok?"

"Works for me!" I said.

* * *

One day, I met the devil in the grocery store. And by the devil, I obviously mean my arch nemesis, the one I sworn to destroy for all eternity. Funny story, actually. That's actually the same story as to why I'm banned from that particular chain of stores... for all eternity.

There I was, minding my own business, walking down the baking aisle, looking for cake mix, when I dropped basket at the mere sight of him. He was at the very end of the aisle, buying a whole basket full of marshmallows. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him with a deadly glare as machinations raced through my brain about which way would be the most painful torture experience for this evil man.

Hearing my basket fall to the ground, his head turned towards me. His eyes lit up and he walked towards me with a smile on his face. "Ciro-chan! Long time no see!" Byakuran greeted me.

I narrowed my eyes again, fully ready to end him, and said, "Don't you dare talk to me like we're friends, you evil bastard."

He laughed and said, "Ciro-chan, I'm a changed man, haven't you heard? I'm not the man you once knew in that timeline, I swear."

"Evil people don't change," I spat.

"Ciro-chan~" he whined. "What can I do that will make you change your mind? Really, I'll do anything."

"Well you could start by apologizing to me," I said bitterly.

"Alright then," he said smiling. "I'm very sorry for everything I did to you in that alternate future. I promise that it will never happen and I swear I will make it up to you!"

"Yeah, not buying it, sorry," I said, picking up my empty basket. "I wanna shove a grenade up your ass, watch you explode, pick up all of your bits and pieces, but them in a wood chipper and have it rain down in hell where you belong."

He laughed awkwardly and said, "That's a bit violent, Ciro-chan..."

"Said the guy who tried to take over the world by killing a bunch of people!" I argued.

"I told you, I'm a changed man, Ciro-chan!" he insisted. "Please, I apologized. I don't know what else you want from me?"

"Your death, perhaps..." I said casually.

He laughed and said, "You're so funny, Ciro-chan!"

"Stop with the _chan_ thing!" I yelled. "It's not like we're friends, got it?"

"But we are friends," he said. "Remember? We were friends once!"

"Yeah, _were_ ," I said. "Then you jumped off the deep end and made me high enough to be your slave!"

"That didn't really happen, and I did apologize to you!" he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we all remember it, so it did happen," I spat caustically. "If someone like you could change, that would be the day Pluto becomes a planet."

"Ah! That's not a valid argument because the majority of the world's population believes that Pluto is in fact a planet!" he argued.

"Yeah, but we're smarter than the majority of the population," I said. "Pluto is just a dinky dwarf planet that can't get enough of its shit together to become an actual plant. So there. I can see past my nose."

"But you can't focus long enough to do it..." he muttered.

"That's it!" I yelled, punching him in the nose.

He stumbled back a few steps, but didn't seem too terribly wounded. "Ok, that was my fault," he said. "I'm sorry, I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did," I replied.

"But, in all seriousness," he said in a funny voice while massaging his nose, "I really am a changed man. I don't know how I could convince you, but please, please, Ciro-chan! Give me another chance and I will make it up to you, I promise."

I glared at him for a while, not really sure how to deal with my mixed emotions. "Ok, fine. One chance, and if you break it, I'll have a grenade ready to shove so far up your ass, your dentist will be picking metal shards out of your teeth."

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed. "Truce?"

I nodded and put my hand out to shake. "Truce."

He smiled brightly and said, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement! Marshmallow?" He offered me a handful of tiny marshmallows from his open bag.

"No thanks," I said. "To be fair, the last time you gave me sustenance to consume, I started trippin' balls."

He laughed and we both went on our merry ways.

Oh, yes! The getting banned from the grocery store! I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me. It does fit in with the same time frame, but not exactly story, but we'll go with it anyway.

So, after my little skirmish with Byakuran, I found my cake mix and frosting and went into the line at the grocery store to pay for my items.

This old lady, probably around sixty to seventy years old comes in front of me right as I was about to get in line and is carrying a tomato.

"Why are the tomatoes in the vegetable section! They are fruits!" she said to the lady at the register.

"I don't know ma'am, they just are, I guess," she replied, not really caring for this bullshit. "Would you like the buy it or complain?"

The lady gasped. I mean, that was a rude thing to say to a customer, but it's not that big of a deal. The lady was about to threaten to call the manager over, but I just had to but in.

"Excuse me, but the term 'vegetable' in the botanical sense doesn't mean anything. In the culinary world, tomatoes are treated like vegetables, despite technically being classified as a fruit," I supplied. "So, in theory, the store is right to place them with the vegetables since the tomato is more similar to the vegetables than the fruits in the culinary sense rather than the botanical sense."

The cashier looked relieved, but the lady slowly turned towards me with narrowed eyes.

"Who made you the expert on foods and where to place them?" she asked, sassily. "This doesn't concern you."

She turned back to the cashier, about to demand more things, but I decided to step in yet again.

"And who died and made you queen of the produce section?" I asked, equally as sassy.

"Um," the cashier tried to say. "Can we please not-"

The lady turned back to me, looking quite furious. "What school did you go to? Obviously they didn't teach you manners!"

"Yeah, well, jokes on you! I finished high school when I was thirteen!" I spat, clearly not taking this woman's bullshit. It didn't even matter that I never actually finished high school, I was still smarter than everyone in the store combined. Like I always said, school didn't test intelligence, it tested obedience.

"Well, it seems you're still as childish as you were then," she mumbled. "Nothing says 'I'm a mature adult' like colored hair and a bare midriff."

"Bitch, you wanna go?!" I asked, dropping my basket on the sliding table.

The cashier looked at us with a horrified and picked up the phone on her station. "Um, security to check out lane eight!"

I didn't even care at that point, I wanted to beat the crap out of this lady.

"Bring it, bitch!" she yelled, holding up her fists.

So, yeah. We started fighting, but the security guys pulled us apart almost as fast as it started. We both ended up getting thrown out of the store and being banned for life. Luckily, neither the store nor the lady decided to press charges. The store even let me take my cake mix and frosting home free of charge, just to get me to leave.

* * *

(I do not own KHR or any of the characters. This was made for entertainment purposes and no copyright is intended.)


End file.
